1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage dispenser. More particularly, this invention is related to a beverage dispenser having a cold plate.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Beverage dispensing machines generally comprise one or more beverage dispensing valves connected to one or more corresponding beverage sources, and an ice storage bin. The location of the ice storage bin in proximity to the beverage dispenser facilitates making cold beverages through the addition of ice.
In contemporary beverage dispensing machines, the ice storage bin may contain a cold plate. The cold plate is designed to allow flow of the beverage from the beverage source through the cold plate and to the beverage dispensing valves. Some of the ice in the ice storage bin is used to cool the cold plate and the beverage as it flows through the cold plate, which results in melting of the ice.
The contemporary machine described-above suffers from the drawback of requiring manual loading of the ice into the ice storage bin. The machine further suffers from the drawback of requiring melting of the ice for cooling of the cold plate. This necessitates frequent loading of the ice, which is labor-intensive and expensive.
The contemporary machine also suffers from the drawback of failing to provide beverages that have been adequately cooled to a desired temperature. This drawback is exacerbated when the beverage dispenser is being frequently used and the beverage is disposed in the cold plate for only a limited amount of time due to frequent or constant flow of the beverage. Additionally, melting of the ice within the ice storage bin introduces other problems, such as more frequent cleaning and the requirement of larger capacity drainage.
Thus, there is a need for a beverage dispensing system that creates its own ice. There is also a need for an efficient way of maintaining the ice at a desired temperature and reducing melting. There is a further need for an efficient way of dispensing the beverage at a desired temperature. There is yet a further need for facilitating the dispensing of ice and beverages.